The A To Z of Wolvista
by RoxxiSanders
Summary: A series of one-shots, one for each letter of the alphabet. Wolvista with some Hip Huggers.
1. A is for Absence

**DISCLAIMER:** Sadly I do not own CSI Miami. All right belong to CBS but if they would like me to look after Ryan for a while, then I wouldn't mind at all. Anyway, please don't sue; pretty, pretty please I am but a poor student.

**A/N:** This is my first attempt at a Miami fic so please be nice.

**SUMMARY:** A series of one-shots, one for each letter of the alphabet. Wolvista with some Hip Huggers.

**TITLE:** The A-Z of Wolvista

_**CSI MIAMI – CSI MIAMI – CSI MIAMI**_

A is for Absence

It had been five weeks, six days, fourteen hours, twenty two minutes and eighteen…nineteen…twenty seconds since Ryan had been fired from the crime lab and Natalia hated to admit that she missed him. Slowly walking to the break room, she couldn't help but think of how different her day could have been if a certain Mr Wolfe had been there. "Natalia?" At first she didn't turn around, instead staring ahead of her as she continued walking. "Natalia?" Still no response was evoked from her. "Miss Boa Vista?" The voice sounded louder this time and, spinning around, Natalia came face-to-face with Horatio who offered her a sad smile.

"Sorry, I was miles away Horatio." She forced a smile onto her face and raised an eyebrow. "Can I help you?"

"Are you okay Miss Boa Vista, you haven't been yourself for the past few weeks?" Horatio's eyes were filled with concern and she sighed as she realised that lying wouldn't work.

"No, I'm not okay." He nodded and grabbed her arm, gently pulling her down the corridor and into the empty break room. "Horatio?"

"What's wrong Natalia?" Sitting down in one of the chairs, he waited patiently for her answer.

"Honestly?" He nodded but remained silent. "I miss Ryan." Horatio's eyes widened in shock as he realised that Natalia was telling the truth. He was broken from his shocked trance however when he heard her soft laugh. "I know, I never thought I'd be saying it either."

"You know that if I could, I would have Mr Wolfe back here as soon as possible but it isn't me that you need to convince Miss Boa Vista." His piercing blue eyes met her chocolate ones and she sighed. "Ryan made a very stupid mistake…" He was about to continue when she interrupted.

"Yeah and he's paid for it; I saw him the other day and he looked so miserable Horatio. He knows he's made a mistake, he just wants to come back to the lab." It was only when Ryan had been fired that Natalia had realised how much his company in the lab meant to her, especially with Calleigh on holiday.

"It's Stetler you need to talk to; I have no control over it anymore." She nodded and Horatio became worried when he saw the determination cross her face.

"Then that's what I'll do." The determination had reached her voice and although Horatio was proud of her for finally voicing her concerns, he was worried that she would get herself into trouble by doing something stupid.

"You just be careful about what you say Miss Boa Vista." He paused for a second before expressing his concern. "Would you rather I talk to Stetler?"

Defiantly shaking her head, she informed her boss, "No, I want to talk to him." Horatio paused for a minute before nodding and watching as she left the break room.

_**CSI MIAMI – CSI MIAMI – CSI MIAMI**_

An hour later, a very dejected, defeated Natalia Boa Vista walked into the DNA lab. "Hey, you alright?"

Looking up, she saw Delko's concerned eyes looking down at her. "Umm…" As she tried to think up a convincing answer, Eric rolled his eyes.

"Don't bother lying to me Natalia." Looking guiltily at him, she tried to think of something to say. "Don't give me lame excuses either."

"You really wanna know the truth?" He nodded and she closed her eyes for a minute before looking back at him. "I've just been to see Stetler."

"What about?" She remained silent and Delko realised that she had been to see him about Ryan. "You went to see him about Wolfe didn't you?" There was a degree of bitterness to his voice as Natalia nodded. Although she had managed to forgive Ryan for the mistakes he had already made, Delko wasn't quite as forgiving and understanding. "Why are you wasting your time over him?"

Her voice remained quiet but her tone conveyed the annoyance she felt. "He needs us Eric."

"He's been using us." Her eyes narrowed but she said nothing. "He's trying to worm his way back in here Nat and he's using you to do it."

"No he isn't." Delko's eyebrows raised and she averted her gaze. "Think what you want but Ryan has been fired and he needs us more than ever Eric."

"Why? To get him back into the lab? To get him back into Stetler and Horatio's good books?" His eyes challenged hers and she found herself looking at the floor.

"It isn't like that." Her broken whisper fell on deaf ears as Delko pushed himself up and walked over to grab her hands.

She looked up at him, expecting to see understanding but instead saw annoyance and exasperation. "Natalia the guy is a jerk. He doesn't deserve your tears, sympathy and he certainly doesn't deserve your help."

"Yeah well I'm all he has and I'm sticking by him. You may not have forgiven him but I have and if he needs me…I'm gonna be there." Determination, honesty and sadness clouded her eyes as she glared at Delko. "Regardless of what you think of Ryan…or me…I'm standing by him."

"Well it's your funeral isn't it Natalia?" Her brows knitted in confusion so he elaborated. "When Wolfe drags you down with him, don't come crying to me."

"I won't because I have faith in him." Her words were filled with nothing but confidence and honesty.

The anger dissolved into confusion as he asked, "Why are you so determined to help him Natalia?"

"Because I know what it feels like! Because I know how it feels to have all the people you called friends hate you for some stupid mistake that you wish you could take back!" He was initially shocked as she hardly ever shouted at him but what surprised him even more was when she lowered her voice to a whisper and allowed a tear to fall over her lashes. "Because I know how it feels to want a second chance." Before he could even respond, she turned and left the room; heading for the locker room to calm herself down.

_**CSI MIAMI – CSI MIAMI – CSI MIAMI**_

"How did it go with Stetler?" Looking up from the bench, she saw the familiar ginger-haired CSI in the doorway. His dark shades were perched on top of his head and Natalia guessed that he had just gotten back from a crime scene somewhere.

"I'd rather not talk about it." Offering him a sad smile, she looked back down at the floor.

"That bad?" She nodded miserably and he walked into the room before sitting down beside her. "Maybe talking about it would help." Looking up at him, she shook her head.

"Doubt it." He looked at her with a confused expression. "I tried to talk to Delko, he wasn't as happy with my plan to back Ryan up."

"It's going to take him some time to forgive Ryan; it's going to take everyone time." She knew that Horatio was right but somehow it didn't ease her sadness over the situation.

"What did Stetler say?"

"He said that he isn't going to take Ryan back and that if I don't let it drop, I'll find myself in the same situation." Her voice was almost a whisper and Horatio sighed before placing a hand on her shoulder.

"I know you wanted to help but you'll have to let things run their natural course. When Ryan get's reinstated, it will be because he deserves it…not because you begged Stetler." His voice was calming and Natalia found that she actually believed what Horatio was saying.

"Yeah I guess, thanks Horatio."

He gave her shoulder a gentle squeeze in reassurance. "Why don't you go home early, we can take care of things here and we aren't busy?"

"Are you sure?" Raising an eyebrow, she tried but failed to keep the hope out of her voice.

"I'm positive, you only have an hour left anyway; go home or go and visit Ryan and I'll see you tomorrow." She nodded and thanked him before collecting her things and leaving the crime lab for the day, completely missing the smile on Horatio's lips.

She had just started to head down the steps at the front of the building before a voice caught her attention. "Tally, you finished for the day?"

Whirling around, she caught sight of Ryan sitting on the wall outside the door. "Ryan?"

"The one and only." He offered her a teasing smirk and she walked back up the steps to him.

"What are you doing here?"

"H called me and said you needed cheering up."

"But how did he know…man that guy is good." She smiled softly before looking down at him.

"He told me you'd gone to see Stetler." His voice was soft and sympathetic. "Wanna talk about it?"

"Yeah but not here." Nodding, he stood up and took hold of her hand. "Where d'you wanna go?"

"Wherever you want Talia." She nodded before pulling him down the steps and to the parking garage.

She drove them in silence to a small pizza place and once she had parked, she turned to face him. "I umm, I didn't wanna go home."

"Fine by me." They walked into the pizza place and picked a quiet little booth at the back of the restaurant. "You umm, wanna share a pizza while we're here?"

"Yeah sure, I'd love to." A small smile broke out on her face but quickly slipped when he asked her about what happened with Stetler. "I hate him Ryan."

"Doesn't everybody?" His face was serious and she nodded.

"Well yeah but I mean I really do hate him. I uh…I went to see him about giving you your job back." She looked down at the table, suddenly embarrassed with herself.

Ryan was just about to ask her what he said but didn't get the chance as he was interrupted by a waitress. "Hey there darlin', can I take your order?" She looked about twenty four and was tall with sparkling blue eyes and strawberry-blonde hair. The top couple of buttons on her blouse were undone to clearly reveal cleavage and Natalia could tell that the woman was flirting.

"Umm, we'll have a margarita pizza and two colas please." Ryan knew what Natalia would have ordered as she had the same thing every time they went out for pizza.

"Okay sweetie, coming right up." She turned and headed over to the kitchen, swaying her hips as she went.

"So, what did Stetler say?" Reaching across the table, he grabbed one of her hands and laced his fingers with hers.

"He told me that uh…he said he wasn't gonna reinstate you and that if I wanted to keep my job, I'd let it go." She couldn't bring herself to meet his eyes, instead opting to look down at the floor.

"Oh Talia, you shouldn't have gone to see him." She hadn't been expecting that quip and looked up at him with sad, defeated eyes.

"I wanted to help you Ryan." By now she was nearly in tears and Ryan gently squeezed her hand.

"I know you did sweetheart and believe me, that is one of the nicest things anyone has done for me in a long time but you didn't need to risk your own job." His voice was soft and she finally looked up to meet his sparkly, hazel eyes.

"Mine didn't seem worth nearly as much as it used to." Shock crossed his face and no matter how much he tried to hide it, it was still present.

"Why would you say that?"

"Because it's true Ryan. Eric probably hates me after the argument we had today in the lab, Calleigh has gone on holiday for god knows how long and…well…in all honesty…I miss you Ry."

"I miss you too Tal." His words were from the heart as he had missed her lately. It had taken him all this time to realise it but now that he didn't see her everyday, it was too quiet and he felt like he had no real reason to smile anymore. He had lost everything that meant the most to him. "What did you and Delko argue over?"

"He didn't agree with me defending you." Ryan nodded but remained silent. "It's gonna take him a long time to forgive you Ryan but I'm pretty sure that in time he will."

"I understand." She mutely nodded as he traced patterns on the back of her hand with his thumb. "He's probably right."

"No he isn't." He looked at her with a raised eyebrow. "I know what it's like…I've been there remember and I know that you need someone."

"You've been amazing Tally, I'm lucky to have you." He smiled and she smiled back.

An hour later, they were still sitting at the booth; one slice of pizza left on the plate in front of them and the ice cubes in their drinks completely melted. "The crime lab isn't the same without you."

"I bet it's a lot quieter without our constant bickering." He shuffled along the seat until he was sitting next to Natalia.

"It is…but nowhere near as entertaining." Her voice was wistful and he caught the far away look in her eyes.

Chuckling slightly, he turned to face her. "Hmm…what time you working tomorrow Talia?"

"Ten, why?" Raising an eyebrow, she looked at him through expectant eyes.

"Fancy goin' for a drink?" The question was light but Ryan found himself hoping that she would say 'yes'.

"I would but I look a mess." She looked down at her 'work clothes' then back at Ryan who rolled his eyes.

"No you don't, you look lovely." She looked at him with a look of disbelief and he shrugged. "Really, I think you look great."

She thought about his offer for a minute before nodding. "Alright, I guess one won't hurt."

_**CSI MIAMI – CSI MIAMI – CSI MIAMI**_

After an argument over who was paying the bill, they finally headed out of the pizza place. Natalia had insisted that she pay as it was her idea but Ryan had handed the money over to the waitress before Natalia had chance so she had told him that she would buy next time.

They didn't go far and ended up in a small bar near the restaurant they had left; mainly so that they could pick up Natalia's car afterwards. "What would you like to drink?"

"Umm, I'm driving so just an orange and soda please." She offered him a sweet smile and he nodded before ordering the same as her. "Ryan you can have a drink, it doesn't bother me."

"I know I just don't feel like one." She nodded and beat him to it, paying for their drinks before he could.

When he looked at her and rolled his eyes she winked. "You can get 'em next time." He simply laughed and followed her over to a table, carrying both their drinks.

They had been sitting talking for about fifteen minutes when Natalia let out a girly squeal. Ryan looked up at her with an affectionate grin on his face and she offered him an embarrassed smile. "Sorry, I love this song."

"Well I'm not much of a dancer but uh…d'you wanna dance?" Standing up, he offered her a hand and waited.

"Really?" He nodded and she took his hand before getting to her feet and allowing him to lead her to the small dance floor. Together they danced to the song; Natalia with her hands on Ryan's shoulders and Ryan with his arms around her waist. "To say you're not a dancer, you ain't half bad."

Tightening his arms around her waist, he offered her the most charming smile he could muster. "Thanks, you're pretty good too."

They silently swayed to the music and when the song ended, he led her back to their table. They were reminiscing over old times when Natalia got a little emotional. "Ryan, come back to the crime lab; we're like a family and I want you to come home."

Sighing, he looked at her with sad eyes. "I wanna come back too Talia. I'm gonna fight for my job, I'm not givin' up yet…I've missed you."

"They do say absence makes the heart grow fonder." He nodded and she blinked away a couple of tears. "They also say it tests friendships."

"Yeah but ours is strong enough to stand it." As she looked into his hazel eyes, she smiled a genuine smile. "I mean it Natalia."

"I know."

"Absence strengthens determination." Moving from his seat, he walked up behind her and wrapped his arms around her shoulders; whispering into her ear. "I'm going to get my job back Nat; I'm gonna get my job back and make you guys proud of me."

Leaning back into his arms, she contentedly sighed. "I already am Ryan…I already am."

_**CSI MIAMI – CSI MIAMI – CSI MIAMI**_

**A/N:** Thanks for reading. Please review and hopefully I will update soon.

Luffles and Huggles

RoxxiSanders

XxoxX


	2. B is for Birthdays

**DISCLAIMER:** Sadly I do not own CSI Miami. All right belong to CBS but if they would like me to look after Ryan for a while, then I wouldn't mind at all. I also don't own the song 'Crush', it belongs to David Archuleta. Anyway, please don't sue; pretty, pretty please I am but a poor student. I do however, own Emilia.

**A/N:** This is my first attempt at a Miami fic so please be nice. Thanks for all the reviews so far, they mean a lot.

**SUMMARY:** A series of one-shots, one for each letter of the alphabet. Wolvista with some Hip Huggers.

**TITLE:** The A-Z of Wolvista

_**CSI MIAMI – CSI MIAMI – CSI MIAMI**_

B is for Birthday

'BEEP…BEEP…BEEP…BEE…' The alarm clock was abruptly cut off as Natalia knocked it off the table and onto the floor. Sighing into the pillow, she tried to push herself up so that she could get out of bed and ready for the day ahead. "Cannot believe I have to work on my birthday." Padding into the bathroom, she stopped to look at her reflection in the mirror. "And I look awful." Having worked a double shift the day before, she hadn't gotten much sleep and as she looked at her tired reflection she was very tempted to call Horatio and tell him that she was sick.

Deciding that it would look way too suspicious to call in work on her birthday, she had a quick shower and got dressed before drying her hair and applying her makeup. She then headed into the kitchen to make breakfast. Despite her sleepiness, she couldn't help but hum to herself as she popped the bread into the toaster. "Happy birthday to me, happy birthday to me, happy birthday dear Natalia, happy birthday to me."

Still living on her own and single; she had nobody special to spend her day with and the more she thought about it, the better of she knew she would be at work. At least if she was at the crime lab she would be surrounded by friends. The toast popped up and startled her from her thoughts, reminding her that she needed to hurry up if she was going to get to work on time.

_**CSI MIAMI – CSI MIAMI – CSI MIAMI**_

"Good morning Miss Boa Vista." Spinning around, she saw the smiling face of Horatio Caine.

"Mornin' Horatio, you alright?" He nodded politely and she smiled.

"I'm very well thank you, I'll meet you all in the break room in about ten minutes…sort out today's events." She nodded and watched him walk away, feeling slightly disheartened at the fact that he hadn't said anything about her birthday.

Deciding not to take it too personally, she headed for the break room and laughed when she saw Ryan searching through the refrigerator through the small glass pane in the wood. Opening the door, she smirked and leant on the doorframe. Pulling out her cell phone, she set it to video and aimed it at Ryan who was obliviously singing along to the music coming from his iPod. The room was silent apart from his soft voice and Natalia had hoped to catch an embarrassing moment but was shocked when she realised that he was perfectly in tune to one of her favourite songs.

"Do you ever think when you're all alone?

All that we can be…where this thing can go?

Am I crazy or falling in love?

Is it really just another crush?

Do you catch a breath when I look at you?

Are you holding back like the way I do?

'Cause I've tried and tried to walk away,

But I know this crush ain't going away-ay-ay,

Going away-ay-ay."

She smiled affectionately at him and flipped her phone closed. Walking into the room, she gently closed the door and walked up behind him before ruffling his hair. "Morning."

He jumped slightly and lost his balance, falling backwards and landing on Natalia's feet. He quickly pulled an earphone from one of his ears and looked up with a mixture of embarrassment and annoyance, the latter of which faded when he realised it was her. "Hey."

"Nice song." He smiled up at her but she caught sight of the embarrassment still shining in his eyes. Offering a hand to him, she helped him get to his feet and watched as he straightened his blazer jacket.

"You saw nothing." His voice was teasing and she giggled. "I mean it."

She raised an eyebrow and he laughed. "I saw…and heard…everything." He groaned slightly and she winked at him. "Don't worry your secrets safe with me. Besides, you were really good."

"Really?" The surprise in his voice was genuine and she nodded her reassurance. "Thanks."

Looking around the room, her eyebrows knitted in confusion. "Where are Calleigh and Eric this mornin'?"

"They have the day off." Walking over to the window, Ryan looked out at the sun and sighed; wishing he too had the day off.

He was torn from his thoughts by Natalia's suspicious voice. "Both of them?"

"Hmm." Turning to face her, he nodded. "Yeah, they both booked the day off." He could see the suspicion in her eyes so quickly came set her straight. "Delko said something about his neighbour's wedding and Calleigh said she had a dentist appointment and was gonna go shoppin' after." Natalia fell for his excuse and her heart sank as she realised that nobody had remembered her birthday.

"Mr Wolfe, Miss Boa Vista…we have criminals to catch." Horatio's sudden presence in the room only made Natalia feel worse, even her boss had forgotten.

_**CSI MIAMI – CSI MIAMI – CSI MIAMI**_

"Eric, it's slanted." Calleigh sighed as she looked up at the banner then to Eric who was balancing precariously on a ladder.

"You're stood too close, take a couple of steps back and tell me what you think then." She rolled her eyes but obliged anyway and stepped back as Delko had requested. "Well?"

"Still slanted." Sighing, he took another step up the ladder and raised the banner up on one side. "Up a bit…no down a bit…up a tiny bit…no too far."

"Well why don't you try it then?" He offered her a challenging look and she gave a sarcastic laugh. "What?"

"As if I can reach that high." He looked down at her, looking from head-to-toe and laughed. "Would you just fix the banner?"

"Well, hold the ladder for me."

"I can't, I need to direct you otherwise it'll end up even worse." She offered him an innocent smile and he couldn't help but smile back.

"We need another set of hands; we should have brought Wolfe with us." Eric hated to admit it but he could have used Ryan's help and the thought of the younger CSI up a latter made him chuckle.

"What's so funny?" Raising an eyebrow, the blonde's eyebrows knitted in confusion.

"Could you imagine Wolfe up a ladder?" The laugh broke free and Calleigh shook her head and gave him a warning look.

"Don't be horrible, you know he's scared of heights." Delko nodded and smiled.

"I know; the guy would have a heart attack." Calleigh gave him one last warning look before looking up at the banner.

"Would you please just fix the banner Eric?" Exasperation crossed her face and laced her words as Delko stood with one hand gripping the ladder and the other holding up the banner.

"I've told you, I can't…we need another pair of hands otherwise this ladder is gonna go." He wobbled it slightly to prove a point.

"Yeah but we need Ryan at the crime lab to distract Natalia so she doesn't get suspicious."

"Alright, alright…up or down?" Smiling, Calleigh looked up at the banner before instructing him on where to move it to.

_**CSI MIAMI – CSI MIAMI – CSI MIAMI**_

Back at the crime lab, Natalia was working in the DNA lab while Ryan and Horatio were out investigating a mysterious death involving a dead deep-sea diver.

"Hey Natalia." One of the newer lab technicians walked into the DNA lab and smiled at her but the younger woman's grin faded when she saw the slightly dismayed expression on Natalia's face. "You okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine." The tone of her voice suggested otherwise.

"No you aren't…what's wrong?" Sitting down at one of the other stools, Emilia raised an eyebrow.

"Do you know what day it is today?" She didn't expect the lab tech to know as she had only worked at the lab for two months.

"Umm…Friday?" She shrugged and Natalia smiled slightly but shook her head.

"That's all my friends thought today was too." Emilia's brows knitted in confusion and Natalia sighed. "Today's my birthday…and nobody's remembered."

"I'm sure that's not true." Emilia's voice was sympathetic as she reached over and rested a hand on Natalia's arm.

"Eric and Calleigh I could kinda understand but Ryan…he's supposed to be my best friend and even he forgot this year." Her voice cracked slightly and she had to blink back tears as the realisation that the only cards she would be getting this year were the ones that her parents and sisters had sent her.

"Are you sure, maybe they're planning a party for you?" Her eyes sparkled and Natalia offered her a thankful smile but shook her head.

"Don't see how, Eric's at a wedding and Calleigh's at the dentist's." Emilia opened her mouth to ask about Ryan but Natalia knew what she was going to ask so interrupted. "Ryan's workin' the diver case with Horatio."

"Well, I'm sure they didn't mean to forget."

"Thanks Em." Her voice was genuinely grateful and Emilia nodded.

"Listen, I didn't know it was so I haven't gotten you anything…"

She was about to suggest something but Natalia cut her off again. "Don't worry about it; you weren't to know…you've only been here two months."

"I know but I was gonna say, how about I take you out for a birthday drink tonight."

"You don't have to do that Emilia."

"I know but I want to, I don't want you spending your birthday on your own." She gave her arm a gentle squeeze and Natalia grabbed her hand.

"Thank you…I'd love to come out with you." Together they set about planning their evening, neither knowing about the secret which Ryan, Horatio, Eric and Calleigh had been planning all month.

_**CSI MIAMI – CSI MIAMI – CSI MIAMI**_

Back at the venue they had hired for the party, Calleigh was still decorating the walls and beams with balloons and streamers.

"Do these look okay?" Calleigh shouted across the room to Eric who was laying out the buffet, carefully arranging the cling-film covered plates of sandwiches.

"Yeah they look great." He looked up at the balloon displays which Calleigh had been putting up and smiled. "You just be careful you don't fall off there." She was cautiously balancing on one of the booth-like seats.

"Relax, I won't." She laughed and he rolled his eyes but automatically reached out in time to catch her as she slipped backwards.

"You were saying." He looked down at her and met her eyes, letting a small smile cross his lips.

"I uh…I…I can't remember." She leant up on tip toes just as he bent down slightly.

"Calleigh…" She shivered as his breath her skin but they jumped apart when a knock on the door startled them.

"I'd better…" Gesturing to the door, she pulled away from him.

"Yeah, yeah I'll finish the buffet."

They had come so close but as usual, they had been interrupted.

_**CSI MIAMI – CSI MIAMI – CSI MIAMI**_

"Ryan, can I have a word with you?" Emilia hurriedly followed him down the corridor towards the break room. "Ryan?" Raising her voice, she got his attention and he turned to face her.

"Sorry Em, miles away." She smiled at him and caught up to him as both of them continued to walk towards the break room. "You wanted me for somethin'?"

"Yeah, I need to…" lowering her voice, she trailed off and pulled him into the break room. "I need to talk to you about Natalia."

"What about her?" Concern filled his voice as he started to panic. "What's happened? Is she okay?"

"No she isn't." His eyes widened in fear and she rested a hand on his arm. "Don't panic, it isn't anything like that."

He sighed in relief and nodded. "Thank God, what is it then?"

"Did you know that today is her birthday?" He nodded and she looked at him with a confused expression. "She thinks you've all forgotten."

"Can you keep a secret?" The younger woman nodded and he smiled. "We're throwing her a surprise party; that's why Calleigh and Delko have the day off."

"But she said Eric was going to a wedding."

"I told her that so she wouldn't get suspicious. Delko and Calleigh are decorating the club we've hired for her party." Emilia groaned and hit her forehead with the palm of her hand. "What's wrong? I thought you'd be happy we hadn't forgotten."

"I am but 'cuz I thought you had, I've invited her out for a drink tonight." She sighed and looked at Ryan through pleading eyes, silently begging him to come up with an idea.

Luckily for her, he did. "Well, this could work to our advantage. You can meet her at her place and bring her to the club, call Cal or me when you're on your way over."

"Yeah, that could work." Smiling up at him, she nodded.

"Right then…just don't tell her about it okay, it needs to be a surprise?" She nodded and the two headed back to work.

_**CSI MIAMI – CSI MIAMI – CSI MIAMI**_

Natalia had headed home to get ready an hour earlier when Horatio had told her she could finish early. Horatio was going to the party so he too had managed to get an early finish and had told Ryan that he should leave early to get ready in time as well. Unlike Horatio and Natalia however, Ryan wasn't as lucky. He was just heading to the locker room to collect his jacket when Stetler called him back.

"Sir?" Looking at his boss with as much courtesy as he could muster, this wasn't easy as he hated the man; he raised an eyebrow and waited.

"Where do you think you are going Mr Wolfe?" His voice was emotionless as always.

"I'm going home to get ready for Natalia's birthday party." The honest answer was said simply and Stetler shook his head.

"No you aren't. You are going to go and file those report papers which I left on Horatio's desk for you."

"Look, I really need to go home and get ready for this party." He didn't want to have to beg but if that was what he needed to do, he would.

"It isn't your birthday Mr Wolfe so you will do as you are told." He offered the younger man a smug grin and gestured to Horatio's office with his head.

"Horatio said I could leave early so I could get ready and be there on time." His voice had taken on a pleading tone but he had to force down the urge to wipe the grin of Stetler's face.

"Well I'm not Horatio and I'm not letting you leave early…back to work."

"But…"

He was abruptly cut off when Rick raised a hand to stop him. "Do you value your job Ryan?"

"Of course I do but…"

"Then get back to work, you leave at your normal time and not a second earlier." With one last, cold and calculated smile, Stetler headed back into his own office.

Ryan meanwhile, pulled out his cell phone and dialled Calleigh's number.

"_Hello?"_

"Cal, I'm gonna be late tonight."

"_How late Ryan, 'cuz we can't dot he speeches without you?"_

"Stetler won't let me leave early, you'll have to start without me and I'll be as quick as I can finishing up this paper work."

"_Alright, make sure you get here as soon as."_

"I'll be there, don't worry."

_**CSI MIAMI – CSI MIAMI – CSI MIAMI**_

"Do you mind if we have a drink here first, this is the only place that does the cocktails I like?" Emilia smiled at Natalia who shook her head.

"No, course not…I might have one too." Smiling back, she pushed open the door to the club and walked in. "You sure this place is open?" The room was dark and Natalia couldn't see a thing.

"Oh I'm sure." Flicking the light switch, brightness flooded the room and Natalia gasped in shock.

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY!" The crowd of people shouted and the room was filled with the sound of party poppers being let off.

"Oh my God." Her surprised whisper made Calleigh and Eric laugh as they stepped over to her. "I thought you guys had forgotten."

"Nah, as if we could forget your birthday." Calleigh pulled her into a hug and once Natalia got over the shock, she slid her arms around the blonde woman. "Happy birthday sweetie."

"Thank you." Pulling back, she looked at Calleigh then at Eric then back to Calleigh. "This is amazing; you really didn't need to go to so much trouble though."

"Don't be silly, we wanted to throw you a party. Your presents are over there in the corner." Pointing to a table, Natalia followed her eyes and saw a table full of gifts.

"Wow, this is…thank you so much." Calleigh smiled and Eric laughed at the expression on Natalia's face. "I had no idea; Ryan told me you had a dentist appointment and as for you…" She looked at Eric who raised an eyebrow. "I thought you were at a wedding."

"Nope, been here all day." Walking closer to her, he pulled her into a hug. "Happy birthday."

"Thanks." Pulling back to look at him, she smiled. "I should have known you guys wouldn't really forget." She then looked at Emilia. "Were you in on this too?"

"Kinda…I only found out this afternoon when I went to ask Ryan if he really had forgotten your birthday though."

"Where is Ryan?" She looked around the room and realised that all her friends were there except him.

"I'm sorry Natalia, Stetler wouldn't let him finish early but he's gonna try his best to get here." Calleigh was the one to break the news and Natalia's smile faded slightly.

"Oh, okay...well like you said, he might be here later."

_**CSI MIAMI – CSI MIAMI – CSI MIAMI**_

The speeches had been made and Natalia had thanked all the guests for coming; she had even danced with Eric and Horatio but as she sat in the corner of the room, sipping at her drink, she knew something was missing. That something was Ryan who still hadn't arrived.

"Hey, having a good time?" Turning, she looked at Emilia and smiled.

"Yeah, are you?" Emilia nodded but could tell that Natalia wasn't telling the whole truth.

"What's wrong? You can tell me…I won't tell anyone." Her voice was sympathetic and truthful and Natalia nodded.

"I'm having an amazing time but I just wish Ryan were here."

"Guess it's your lucky day then isn't it." Natalia offered Emilia a confused expression. "Look over there birthday girl." Following Emilia's eyes, Natalia looked over to the door where Ryan was stood. "Told you he'd make it."

"Thanks Em." Emilia nodded and giggled when Natalia wrapped an arm around her shoulders and gave her a hug. "Do you mind?"

"Go for it, I'm gonna go talk to Horatio…he looks lonely." Horatio was stood in a corner, smiling at the CSIs who were dancing on the dance floor. He was smiling at Eric in particular who was slightly drunkenly trying to impress Calleigh by doing the 'YMCA' with a very tipsy Maxine Valera.

"Okay, see you later." She gave the younger woman a quick kiss on the cheek and the two headed in separate directions.

Ryan turned just as Natalia was approaching him and smiled. "There's my birthday girl."

"You made it." She smiled the brightest smile he had ever seen and stepped closer to him.

"Course I did. Come here you." He pulled her into a hug and she wrapped her arms around his neck, resting her chin on his shoulder. "Sorry I'm late; Stetler wouldn't let me leave early."

"What an arse. You're here now anyway." Pulling back, she smiled at him. "Calleigh told me this was your idea."

"Sorry we pretended we'd forgotten but we wanted to surprise you. I know this year's been pretty tough for you, with Anya being kidnapped and everythin'."

"Thank you so much Ryan." He had even managed to get all of her family to come to the party.

"You're welcome. I got you a present too." Pulling away from her completely, he held out the two gift bags; one of which contained a bottle of wine and the other of which contained a box.

"You didn't need to get me anything; this party was more than enough." Her eyes were sparkly and soft as she took the gift bags from him. Carefully hanging the bag containing the bottle over her wrist, she took the box out of the other one and opened it. "Oh Ryan, it's beautiful."

"Glad you like it. Do you umm…want me to put it on for you?"

"If you don't mind." Holding out her other wrist, she watched as Ryan put the sterling silver charm bracelet on her wrist and fastened the clasp. "Thank you." Gently setting the wine bag on the floor, she gave Ryan another tight hug.

_**CSI MIAMI – CSI MIAMI – CSI MIAMI**_

The party finally ended at half past one in the morning and after a lot of protesting, Natalia had managed to convince Calleigh that she would do the cleaning up before heading home. Eric had been put into a taxi with Calleigh and Horatio and Emilia and Maxine had gone home together as Maxine had said that Emilia could have her spare room.

It was at quarter past two that Natalia and Ryan headed home after collecting all the rubbish into bin bags and sweeping the wooden floor. The venue wasn't far from Natalia's apartment so Ryan offered to walk her home and help her to carry all the gifts which she had received.

"Do you wanna come in for a drink?" Natalia turned to Ryan with raised eyebrows.

"Sure, thanks." Together they walked up the stairs to her apartment and set the presents down in the hallway. Ryan walked into the living room whilst Natalia poured them both a glass of wine, reflecting on the night's events and the great time she had had. When she walked into the living room, she was surprised to hear music until she realised that Ryan had put a CD on. "Dance with me?"

"I'd love to." Putting the wine glasses down on the coffee table, she walked over to him and wrapped her arms around his neck. He wrapped his around her waist and together they swayed to the music. Natalia let out a giggle as Ryan leant in close to her ear and started to softly sing.

"Do you ever think when you're all alone?

All that we can be…where this thing can go?

Am I crazy or falling in love?

Is it really just another crush?

Do you catch a breath when I look at you?

Are you holding back like the way I do?

'Cause I've tried and tried to walk away,

But I know this crush ain't going away-ay-ay,

Going away-ay-ay."

"When the song had finished, he pulled back and smiled down at her. "Happy Birthday Sweetheart."

"Thanks for tonight Ryan, it's been amazing." She looked up into his eyes and as emerald met chocolate, she saw something she had never expected to see. Time seemed to stop as his lips met hers in a soft kiss. When they pulled back, he smiled at her and was relieved when she smiled back. "That's the best present I've ever been given."

"What was?" His confusion made her giggle and he tightened his arms around her waist.

"You." She averted her gaze and shyly smiled as he kissed the top of her head.

"Well, I'm glad you've had a nice birthday Talia."

"I have…I certainly have." There was no more room for words as she joined her lips to his again; somehow she didn't think Ryan would be going home tonight.

_**CSI MIAMI – CSI MIAMI – CSI MIAMI**_

**A/N:** Thanks for reading and please review. Hopefully I will be able to update soon and I am sorry if there are any spelling/grammatical mistakes but I wanted to get this one up ASAP and my spell checker decided to act stupid and die on me towards the middle of the story. Thanks again.

Luffles and huggles

RoxxiSanders

XxoxX


	3. C is for Cuddles

**DISCLAIMER:** Sadly I do not own CSI Miami. All right belong to CBS but if they would like me to look after Ryan for a while, then I wouldn't mind at all. Anyway, please don't sue; pretty, pretty please I am but a poor student.

**A/N:** This is my first attempt at a Miami fic so please be nice. Thanks for all the reviews so far, they mean a lot and I apologise for the wait for this chapter, I have been ill for the past few days so unable to write for the date promised. Again I apologise. The bits in italics are flashbacks.

**SUMMARY:** A series of one-shots, one for each letter of the alphabet. Wolvista with some Hip Huggers.

**TITLE:** The A-Z of Wolvista

_**CSI MIAMI – CSI MIAMI – CSI MIAMI**_

C is for Cuddles

Cuddles. Something which Natalia Boa Vista missed. As a child, she had always been affectionate and had loved receiving cuddles from her parents and grandparents; as she had gotten older, they had obviously become less frequent. That was until she met Ryan Wolfe. At first they had hated each other but as time had passed; their friendship had grown…then Ryan got a new girlfriend. Theresa had never liked Natalia and was the clingiest person that she had ever met but Ryan didn't notice and thought that Natalia was just being rude when she said she would rather 'stick pins in my eyes' than go out with them.

"You okay Nat?" Eric Delko walked into the break room and broke Natalia from her trance.

Looking up at him, she forced a smile onto her face and nodded. "Yeah, sorry I was somewhere else."

"Anywhere nice?" Raising an eyebrow, he made it very clear that he didn't believe a word she was saying.

"Umm, something like that." She had been thinking back to the good old days when Theresa didn't exist in her world but lately she had become bitterly aware of the other woman's presence.

"You wanna talk about it?" Although they had dated and eventually broken up, Delko was still very protective of Natalia.

"There uh…there's nothin' to talk about." Looking back out of the window, she sighed as she saw Ryan hugging Theresa.

Looking over her shoulder, Delko shook his head. "You're jealous?" His matter-of-fact tone made her look up once more, eyebrows knitted in confusion.

"I'm not, I'm just…I dunno anymore Eric." Her eyes were sad and Delko shook his head as he sat in the chair next to her.

"Then I guess there is somethin' to talk about." She looked at him with raised eyebrows before nodding.

"I know we used to argue all the time but for the last few months it's been me and Ryan against the world and now he has Theresa…he doesn't need me anymore." Nodding slightly, Delko encouraged her to continue. "I guess I am jealous but not or the reasons you think. I'm jealous because she has my best friend and….and I miss him. He has no time for me anymore because no matter how hard I try, I can't get along with her and everywhere he goes, she has to go too."

"Have you tried telling him how you feel?"

"No…you think I should though don't you?" Delko nodded and she sighed again, allowing her gaze to flicker back to Ryan and his girlfriend who were kissing each other goodbye and wishing the other a good day at work. She worked around the corner from the lab so they travelled to work together everyday and Natalia had to repeatedly witness her best friend slipping away from her. "If I do I might lose him altogether."

"It's gotta be worth a try; has to be better than carrying on like this Natalia." His voice was soft and comforting and for a minute, she could actually believe that it would be okay.

"You don't think I know that?" Delko didn't reply, instead opting to silently look at her through sympathetic eyes. "I have been trying to work out what to do about this since the day he got together with her." Again, he remained silent but nodded. "I just…I'm scared."

"Why?" Finally finding his voice, he grabbed one of her hands and gave it a gentle squeeze.

"We've been through so much together…I just don't want to lose all that we had." Her voice cracked but she refused to cry, not there.

_**CSI MIAMI – CSI MIAMI – CSI MIAMI**_

_The knock at the door startled Natalia; causing her to jump and spill the hot chocolate in her cup. Cursing lightly under her breath, she headed for the front door and looked through the peep hole before pulling it open._

"_Hey." The face staring back at her belonged to her best friend, Ryan Wolfe._

"_Hey, come in." Stepping back, she allowed Ryan into the apartment and smiled slightly when he walked in and closed the door behind him. "What are you uh…what are you doin' here? Not that it isn't nice to see you."_

"_Horatio told me about what happened this afternoon…when you were cleaning out Nick's stuff." Smiling softly at her, he grabbed her hands and looked at her through concerned eyes. "Why didn't you tell me 'Talia?"_

"_I didn't know how to." Looking down at the floor, she refused to meet his eyes. "I was…I was ashamed."_

_Slipping a finger under her chin, he made her look at him so that he could be sure that she was listening to what he was saying. "You have nothing be ashamed of Natalia." She blinked back tears and he stepped closer to her, placing both hands on her shoulders. "You don't have anything to hide and it's okay to mourn Nick; even after everything he did to you." The flood gates finally opened and salty tears fell down Natalia's cheeks. "Oh Tal…" In one swift move, Ryan had pulled her into his arms which tightened around her waist. Hers found their way around his neck and she clung tightly to him, silently crying into his shirt as he whispered soothing words in her ear. "Shh, it'll be okay…I promise."_

_When her tears subsided, she pulled back and looked at him. "Thanks, guess I needed to…" Trailing off, she shook her head and hugged him again. "Do you uh…do you want a drink?"_

_Ryan knew that she was trying to change the subject but for the time being, he would let her. "Sure." Pulling away from him, she walked into the kitchen as he trailed behind her and sat down at the kitchen table. Natalia meanwhile mopped up the spilled hot chocolate and set about making the drinks._

_An hour and a half later, after a lot of talking and confessions from Natalia; the two of them were sitting on the sofa, Ryan smiling as he heard Natalia laughing at the awful joke he had told her. "That was the worst joke I have ever heard."_

"_I don't care…I'm just happy to see you smile again." Sincerity shone in his hazel eyes and Natalia tried to hide the blush she could feel rising in her cheeks. _

"_You always make me smile Ryan." Crawling across to his side of the sofa, she snuggled up next to him and sighed contentedly when he wrapped an arm around her shoulders._

"_I was terrified for you today." Looking up at him, she tried to work out whether he had actually just said that._

"_Why?" Raising an eyebrow, she waited for his explanation._

"_I hated the thought of you goin' through that on your own Tal. I spoke to Horatio and asked if I could come and see you and Valera but he wouldn't let me…told me to keep out of it."_

"_Y…you asked to come and see me?" Her eyes widened and Ryan realised that Horatio hadn't told her about it._

"_Yeah, I begged him but he wouldn't let me. I just wanted to come and reassure you that we all knew you were innocent." Tightening his arm around her, he traced patterns on her shoulder and sighed. "I never doubted you Talia…never."_

"_I know Ryan." Resting one hand on his chest, she traced patterns through his shirt._

_Kissing the top of her head, he smiled to himself. "You don't have to go through anything on your own Tally, not as long as I'm here."_

_**CSI MIAMI – CSI MIAMI – CSI MIAMI**_

Delko couldn't stop the small smile that crossed his face at the thought of Ryan being so soft. "Can't imagine Wolfe ever being like that."

Natalia looked at him and smiled delicately. "Look, whatever you think of Ryan…he's always been there for us." Delko raised an eyebrow and Natalia gave him a warning look. "Eric, when you were shot it wasn't just Calleigh that went to give blood for you…Ryan could have lost his job for you?"

"How d'you work that one out?" Confusion knitted his eyebrows and she smiled.

"Ryan got angry in the interrogation room when he found out who shot you. He tried to beat the guy up Eric…The officer who was in there had to restrain him." It was Delko's turn to be surprised as he had never found out what had happened in that interrogation room.

"I…I never knew that." She simply nodded and looked back at the window where Ryan's girlfriend was finally walking down the street towards her office building.

"There are a lot of things you probably don't know about Ryan." Her voice was wistful as she told Delko about how her friendship with Ryan used to be.

_**CSI MIAMI – CSI MIAMI – CSI MIAMI**_

"_Someone looks a little tired." Ryan's amused voice did nothing to ease Natalia's annoyance; in fact, it only served in pissing her off even more._

"_Someone only went to bed at half past three this morning." Looking up at him, she tried to hold back a yawn._

"_Out partying?" Offering her a wink, he sat down in the chair next to her and looked over her shoulder at the DNA profile she had on the screen in front of them._

"_Wish I had been…the neighbours were and the music was that loud the entire street could hear it." Rolling her eyes, she stared at the screen and wished that she was back at home and in bed._

"_Lovely." Sarcasm dripped from his mouth and she chuckled under her breath, despite her best attempts not to. "So what do we have here?" Gesturing with his head to the monitor, Ryan waited for her reply._

"_Results came back…Ryan; the brother did it." Her tone had changed and Ryan grimaced as she clicked to put both profiles next to each other. "Several alleles in common, profile came up as one Dylan Johnston."_

"_He lied to me." Ryan had wanted to help Dylan who had faked his shock and hurt about his sister's death so well that Ryan had believed him. _

"_I'm sorry Ry." Looking at him through sympathetic eyes, she silently asked if he was okay._

"_Yeah, me too." Averting his gaze, he tried not to break down in front of her. _

"_You weren't to know…he was very convincing." Standing up, she wrapped her arms around Ryan's shoulders and kissed the op of his head. "He played us all Ryan…I'd better call Horatio."_

_She was about to pull away when his voice stopped her. "No…I want to be the one to tell him."_

"_Okay, if you think it'll help." He nodded and ducked his head, grabbing Natalia's hands and holding on to them for dear life._

_**CSI MIAMI – CSI MIAMI – CSI MIAMI**_

"You've always had each other's backs then huh?" Delko folded his arms and waited for Natalia to respond.

"Somethin' like that yeah." Smiling, she crossed one leg over the other and continued. "It wasn't just through bad times though…we've had some pretty good times too."

"You really do miss him…don't you?" Raising an eyebrow, he tried to keep his voice neutral.

"Yeah, I miss him being there."

_**CSI MIAMI – CSI MIAMI – CSI MIAMI**_

"_Hey Tally, you got a minute?" _

_Looking up from her locker, she noticed Ryan leaning against the doorframe. "Hey, yeah sure."_

_He walked into the locker room and sat on the bench as Natalia continued to look thorough the contents of her locker. "I was just thinking, I have two tickets for this film premier this weekend and nobody to go with so…" Trailing off, he waited for her response._

"_No way, I tried to get tickets for that but they were sold out." After another couple of seconds, she triumphantly pulled out what she was looking for, a blue blouse, and turned to face him._

"_Oh, well I won mine and I was wonderin' if you fancied comin with me?" A wide smile broke out on her face and he mirrored it with one of his own._

"_You bein' serious?" Raising an eyebrow, she tired to keep the hope out of her voice._

_Her attempts failed however and he smiled as he caught the tone in her voice. "Yeah…what d'you say?" _

"_I…I'd love to…if you're sure." He nodded and she giggled. "Thank you so much."_

"_Don't mention it." He let out a small chuckle but was surprised when Natalia threw herself at him and wrapped her arms around his neck. "Whoa, give a guy some warning." She pulled back and offered him a sheepish smile._

"_Sorry." He shook his head and dismissed it, wrapping his arms around her waist and returning the hug. "Thanks Ryan."_

"_Don't mention it, like I said…I had nobody to go with and I know you wanted to go so…" Trailing off, he gave her a squeeze and smiled to himself._

_**CSI MIAMI – CSI MIAMI – CSI MIAMI**_

"Well, I guess we'd uh…better get back to work." Delko desperately tried to stop her reminiscing; knowing that if she carried on, she would surely burst into tears.

"Yeah, guess you're right." Standing up, she walked out of the break room and headed for the lab; intent on making her day worthwhile.

At half past one that afternoon, she was startled from her work by two strong arms wrapping around her shoulders. Trying to get her breathing back to normal, she twisted slightly to see who it was. "Ryan?"

"The one and only." Dropping a kiss onto the top of her head, he pulled back and sat down in the swivel chair next to her.

"You feelin' okay Ryan?" She looked at him through wary eyes, wondering what had caused his odd behaviour.

"Yeah, never better." Smiling widely at her, he made himself more comfortable in his chair.

"You sure about that?" She raised an eyebrow and he finally picked up on what she was getting at.

"Look, Talia I feel like I've kinda been ignoring you lately and…well…I miss 'us'." His voice was soft, his eyes sincere.

"Oh…I've missed 'us' too." He looked at her with mild shock and she smiled softly. "Thing's haven't been the same lately and…I feel like I've been losing you."

"Well it's no secret that Theresa doesn't like you…"

Interrupting, Natalia spoke up. "I thought you hadn't noticed."

"You'd have to be blind, deaf and dumb not to notice but that still doesn't give me the right to push you away. I also had a gentle shove from someone…guess it made me see that I'd lose you for good if I didn't…" Leaning over, he took hold of her hands and squeezed her fingers gently. "I'm sorry Tal and…and if you wanna give me a chance to make it up to you then I'd like to take you out tonight." Averting his gaze, his voice became gradually quieter until she was straining to hear him.

"I'd like that." Smiling, she nodded and sighed.

"Where do you wanna go?" Idly tracing patterns on the backs of her hands, he waited for an answer.

"I don't mind as long as we're both there." He looked up and saw a teasing smile on her face.

"We could go to the cinema then go for somethin' to eat after." She nodded and his smile widened. "Great, well we could go straight from work if you want."

"Yeah sure."

Looking around the room, Ryan finally looked back at her and nervously asked, "So uh…what does a guy have to do to get a hug around here?"

Natalia stood up and Ryan worried that he had said the wrong thing until she walked over to him and sat down on his lap. Wrapping her arms around his neck, she smiled as she felt his wrap around her waist. "I've missed you Ryan."

"I've missed you too." Resting his chin on her shoulder, he smiled to himself.

They were broken from their hug when Delko walked in. "Hey…not interrupting anythin' am I?" His voice was teasing and when they looked up at him, they both saw the smile on his face. "You okay now Natalia?" She nodded and he winked at her. "Told you it'd be fine."

"Thanks Eric." Smiling back at him, she let out a small chuckle.

"Anyway, I just came by to see if you guys wanted to come out with me and Cal tonight?"

"But how did you know that Ryan…" Trailing off, she looked at Ryan then at Delko. "You…you gave him the shove he needed?"

"Me and Wolfe don't always get on but I could see how much he means to you Nat."

Untangling herself from Ryan, she walked over to Delko and hugged him. "Thank you." The soft whisper in his ear confirmed that he had done the right thing.

"Just wanted to see you smiling again." Pulling back, he looked at Natalia then at Ryan. "So, you guys wanna come?"

Natalia looked at Ryan with a raised eyebrow, silently telling him that it was up to him and that she didn't mind. "Where are you going?" Ryan was the one who posed the question.

"We were thinkin' of going to the cinema then goin' grabbing somethin' to eat." Ryan and Delko traded knowing smiles and Natalia laughed.

"Why do I get the feeling I've been set up?" Her voice was filled with amusement and both men looked at her with guilt expressions.

"Tally sweetheart, we planned this for _you_." She giggled and Ryan chuckled.

"Course you did." Turning to look at Delko again, she smiled happily at him. "We'd love to come out with you and Calleigh tonight."

"Great, well I'll go and find her…let her know."

"Well I would ask what time and where to meet but something tells me Ryan already knows." Looking at him, she stuck her tongue out of the corner of her mouth and raised both eyebrows. "Am I right?"

"As always." Ryan's response came as no shock and Delko laughed before leaving the room.

Walking back over to Ryan, Natalia sat on the arm of his chair. "What about Theresa?"

"What about her?"

Her voice took on a slightly more serious tone. "Does she know about tonight?"

"We uh…we split up a couple of hours ago." Looking up at her, he shook his head. "I couldn't handle her being so clingy all the time."

"But you seemed so happy." The news had come as a shock to Natalia who was convinced that their relationship had been stronger than ever.

"_She_ was happy and that was enough for me…until I realised how miserable _you_ were."

"What are you saying?" She was almost fearful of the answer.

"She made me choose and there was no competition." Natalia's confusion and fear turned to shock as she realised what Ryan was saying. "I chose you…I'd always choose you."

"I'm sorry." Wrapping an arm around his shoulders, she sympathetically patted his arm.

"I'm not…things weren't really working and I could never choose her over my friends." He wrapped an arm around her waist and she smiled down at him.

"We'd never make you choose." Sincerity sparkled in her eyes and he nodded.

"I know and that's why I'd always choose you guys." Smiling back at her, he knew that things would be okay between them.

_**CSI MIAMI – CSI MIAMI – CSI MIAMI**_

**A/N: **Thanks for reading. Please review and as I said at the beginning, I am very sorry for the wait you have had for this chapter but I have been ill. I would also like to apologise for any mistakes but I still feel a little ill so I just wanted to get this chapter up for you. Hope you enjoyed it and please review.

Luffles and huggles

RoxxiSanders

XxoxX


	4. D is for Decisions

**DISCLAIMER:** Sadly I do not own CSI Miami. All right belong to CBS but if they would like me to look after Ryan for a while, then I wouldn't mind at all. Anyway, please don't sue; pretty, pretty please I am but a poor student. I do however own Annabelle Johnston.

**A/N:** This is my first attempt at a Miami fic so please be nice. Thanks for all the reviews so far, they mean a lot. **I also should have mentioned at the beginning that these are one shots so aren't related.**

First off I would like to thank those of you for sticking with this, it means a lot.

Second I would like to apologise for the massive delay between chapters but uni has been mad lately and I have written this chapter six times as none of them seemed right but I think we may have cracked it this time :) Thanks again for not giving up on me.

**SUMMARY:** A series of one-shots, one for each letter of the alphabet. Wolvista with some Hip Huggers.

**TITLE:** The A-Z of Wolvista

_**CSI MIAMI – CSI MIAMI – CSI MIAMI**_

D is for Decisions

Looking at herself in the mirror, Natalia sighed; she looked and felt tired. "I can't do this anymore." Her broken whisper fell against the glass as she ran her fingers through her hair.

_The Previous Day_

"Miss Boa Vista, do you have any DNA results for me?" Horatio walked into the DNA lab and over to where Natalia was sitting.

"I have results for you Horatio but it isn't good news." Horatio raised an eyebrow, silently telling her to continue. "The blood was too degraded, my guess is that it's been bleached…I've tested it a couple of times but they keep coming back inconclusive." She knew that the DNA was the only lead they had on the case and now that had been taken away from them too.

"You're kidding me?" She shook her head and he sighed. The case were working on was a kidnapping; a little girl who had been taken from home. She was only seven years old and the parents claimed they had no idea how she could have been taken or why.

"I'm sorry." The whisper escaped before she could stop it and Horatio shook his head.

"Don't worry, it isn't your fault." Offering her a small smile, Horatio turned around and headed for the door but turned around when he heard Natalia call out his name.

"You think she's dead don't you?" Her voice was wobbly and Horatio knew that if he told Natalia the truth, she would surely break down. "Horatio?"

"So far we have no evidence to suggest that, don't give up hope Natalia." She nodded and blinked back a couple of tears as Horatio left the lab.

The rest of the day was a blur as she processed the DNA samples on autopilot, desperately wanting to help with Horatio's case but being told that she was already too emotionally involved. The little girl lived on the same floor as Natalia so she desperately wanted to find her.

A couple of hours later however, her wish was granted as Ryan walked into the lab. "Hey Tal, you still wanna help out on this case?" Looking up at him, she nodded. "Me and H have a lead; he said you can some with us if you want."

"I'll get my coat." Ryan nodded as Natalia stood up and carefully laid the unprocessed DNA samples back into storage. "What's the lead?"

"We think we know where she is." Natalia's eyes widened and a slow smile spread across her face but before she could say anything, Ryan brought her back down to reality. "It's just a lead though Talia, don't get your hopes up too much okay?" She nodded and together they left the lab.

The drive to the crime scene was made in relative silence. When they got there, Ryan and Horatio got out first and walked down the path to the front door. Knocking, they waited for an answer as Natalia joined them. They got no answer so Horatio slowly pushed the door open. "Miami Dade CSI, anyone home?" Shouting from the front door, they got no response so Horatio pulled his gun from its holster and stepped inside. Ryan automatically pulled Natalia to stand behind him as the three of them entered the house.

They carefully made their way over to a door leading down to the basement and Horatio pulled it open. The smell which hit them made Ryan wince and Natalia coughed a couple of times. Walking down the steps, Horatio told Natalia and Ryan to wait at the top of the stairs. Walking into the centre of the room, Horatio sighed when he saw the small body laid on the cold concrete. "Mr Wolfe, can you come here a second?"

Ryan nodded and carefully walked down the stairs to Horatio. Pulling out a small torch from his pocket, he shone it to the ground and sighed. "How long?"

"I don't know Ryan but we've been lied to, she's been here all along." The conversation was made up of whispers, both CSIs trying to prevent Natalia from hearing them. "I'll call the coroner."

Neither of them had noticed Natalia until she spoke up from behind Ryan. "What's goin' on?"

Spinning around, Ryan tried to shield Natalia from the sight behind him. "Natalia, don't look." He was too late however as she pushed past him. "Natalia don't…close your eyes!" He tried to pull her back but couldn't as she walked further into the room. Looking down at the bloodied body, she couldn't stop the scream which escaped. "Tal…" He was cut off as a strangled sob escaped Natalia's throat. Running over to her, he caught her just as her knees gave way. "Come on; let's get you out of here." Picking her up, he carried Natalia back up the stairs as she buried her face in his chest.

"Why Ryan? Why her?" The tears fell faster, dampening the front of Ryan's t-shirt.

"I don't know sweetheart but I promise we'll find whoever did this to her." Kissing the top of her head, he carried her out of the house and back to the car.

_**CSI MIAMI – CSI MIAMI – CSI MIAMI**_

_Present Day_

The tears slipped over her lashes as she signed the letter which she had printed off that evening.

'_Dear Horatio,_

_I'm sorry that this isn't a formal resignation but I feel that I can no longer continue to do my job effectively. Knowing now that which I previously didn't, I have realised that although we can't save every kidnap victim we come across, I cannot bear to witness the aftermath and consequences of those that we can't save. I have therefore decided to move to Omaha to live with my cousin and to start a new life. Know that I have enjoyed working with you and everyone else in the lab; you are more like family to me than colleagues and I will miss you all so much but I can't stay in Miami. If I do then I know this job will slowly kill me inside and I cannot dedicate myself to a job which my heart isn't in. Thank you for a wonderful couple of years and take care of yourself and the rest of the team._

_I will miss you all dearly_

_Natalia.'_

She jumped when there was a knock at the door. "Who is it?" She silently prayed that it wasn't Horatio, knowing that if it was she would break down.

"It's me, Ryan…I have some good news for you!" His voice was slightly muffled through the door. Straightening her shirt, she walked over to the door and unlocked it before pulling it open to let him in. "Hey."

"Hi." Silently cursing herself, she wished that she could her croaky, broken voice to return to normal.

"I'm uh, not interrupting anythin' am I?" Looking around the room, he noticed a couple of boxes; one of which looked like it contained clothes.

"No I'm having a clearout." Her lie fell flat as she avoided Ryan's eyes.

"I'm not stupid Talia, what's goin' on?" Sitting on the arm of the sofa, he waited for her answer.

"Nothing is goin' on, do you umm…do you want a drink?" Desperately trying to change the subject, she hoped that he would get the hint.

"Yeah sure, thanks." Clearly her plan had worked and he had indeed agreed to go along with her change of subject. She nodded and walked into the kitchen as Ryan stood up and walked over to the window. As walked past the coffee table however, he accidentally knocked the resignation letter off and leant down to pick it up. Looking behind him to check that Natalia hadn't walked back in, he then looked down at the letter and was shocked at what he saw.

He reread the letter to make sure that he had read it correctly the first time and sighed. "Hey whatcha lookin' at?" Walking into the room, Natalia put the two drinks on the coffee table and walked over to Ryan. Looking over his shoulder, it dawned on her that he had seen the resignation letter.

"You were gonna leave without telling me?" Turning to face her, he offered her an accusatory glare and held up the letter. "Why Tal? Of everyone at the lab why didn't you trust me enough to tell me?" His voice was filled with hurt and Natalia had to look away from the pained expression on his face.

"It wasn't like that Ryan." He shook his head and she sighed. "I swear I never meant to upset you."

"You were gonna leave me Talia. After everythin' we've been through together you were gonna walk out on me without so much as a goodbye." He didn't raise his voice, in fact, as his sentence went on, his voice got quieter and quieter until it was a broken whisper.

"I couldn't face you…I couldn't see the expression on your face when I told you." Her words also came out in a whisper and he sighed.

"Is this because of what happened yesterday?" She mutely nodded and bowed her head to hide the tears which had escaped. "Why didn't you just talk to me about it? Why didn't you tell me how you felt?"

"I…I didn't want you…you to think I was weak." She snivelled a couple of times and refused to meet his eyes, not wanting him to see how affected she had been.

"I would never think that of you." Quietly stepping closer to her, he pulled her into his arms and held her tightly to him. She automatically wrapped her arms around his neck and sobbed into his shoulder, not caring if he noticed anymore. "You can tell me anythin' and I'm never gonna think any less of you. This job gets to all of us at some time and I'd rather you talk to me about it than bottle it all up." Rubbing circles on her back, he dropped a kiss into her curls and held her a little tighter.

After a few minutes, she calmed down and her sobs turned to hiccups. "I'm sorry."

Pulling back to look at her, Ryan raised an eyebrow as he asked, "What for?"

"For not telling you how I felt…for thinking I could just run away." Offering her a small smile, he pulled her against him again. "I can't do this anymore though Ryan." Her voice was broken and Ryan would have done anything to have made her forget what she had seen; to take back time and stop her from going with them.

"Maybe we should sit down." She slowly nodded and pulled away from him before moving to sit on the sofa. Ryan sat down next to her and placed the letter on the table before taking her hands in his. "I think we need to talk about all this properly."

_**CSI MIAMI – CSI MIAMI – CSI MIAMI**_

An hour later, Natalia was curled up against Ryan's chest, once again sobbing into his shirt. "It's not fair Ryan, why her? I can't…I can't d…do this anymore." He whispered comforting words in her ear and kissed the top of her head but said nothing else, not wanting to interrupt the breakdown which she clearly needed. "How many more have to die? How many more little girls have to lose their lives to make that bastard feel good about himself?" With every question her voice raised that little bit more until her sobs mixed with the questions which were screamed from her mouth. "Why couldn't we stop him? I did fuck all Ryan, so why the hell am I in this job?" Finally she collapsed into a fit of pained wails.

Ryan simply held her to him and rubbed her back with one hand, using the other to stoke through her hair. "Natalia, there's something I need to tell you."

"I don't wanna hear it Ryan." The anger was replaced by defeat as she clung to him for dear life.

"No you need to hear it." His voice was stern but at the same time, not in the least bit commanding. "I came over with some good news, remember?" She slowly nodded and he smiled. "Well I came over to tell you that we caught the guy…you did help put him behind bars Tal."

"I don't get it, how did I help?" Confusion filled her eyes as she finally looked up at him.

"Well, you remember when you told H that the DNA sample was too degraded?" She nodded but remained silent. "Well he ran the sample through the chemical analyser and managed to match it to a sample found at the scene." She raised an eyebrow, still not quite understanding where he was going with this. "We found the same bleach in the boot of the guy's car."

"So, so you got him?" Her voice was filled with hope and her eyes seemed to have a little more sparkle than before.

"No Tally…_we_ got him." At this, she smiled. It was only a tiny smile but it was a sincere one. "I know we can't win every case…we're never gonna be able to save everyone but Natalia, we can bring justice to those who we can't save. We can stop the same thing from happening to more people and that has to be worth somethin'."

"I just…I don't feel like I belong here anymore."

"But look at the difference you made yesterday. We couldn't save Lillette but we saved her sister; you were right all along…it was the parents." Natalia let out a small groan and he gave her a gentle squeeze. "I know it doesn't always seem like it but we do make a difference…you gotta hold onto that."

"You guys do but I haven't…I really think that without me, the lab wouldn't be any different." Pulling away from Ryan, she stood up and walked over to the window, looking out at the night sky and sighing.

Ryan also got up and followed her, loosely wrapping his arms around her waist from behind. "Yes it would and even if it wasn't…my life certainly would be."

"How d'you work that out." She wanted to believe him but couldn't stop the nagging voice in the back of her head telling her that it wasn't true.

"Just trust me on that one. You're my best friend Natalia and if you leave…I'll miss you like crazy." Leaning back into his arms, Natalia found herself smiling. "I mean it and before you say 'you can come visit me', it isn't enough. I need to see you more often than once every few months."

Turning in his arms, she offered him a teasing smile. "And why is that?"

"Umm…because…because…" Taking a deep breath, he leant down and pressed his lips against hers. Quickly pulling back, he smiled down at her and prayed that she wouldn't hit him. "Umm, does that make things any clearer?" She nodded and when he smiled, Natalia pulled him into another kiss.

Later that night they lay snuggled up in Natalia's bed. "Ryan?"

"Hmm?" His voice was sleepy as he lay with his eyes closed and one arm wrapped around her shoulders.

"I don't want to go back to how things were." Her voice was nervous and his eyes popped open to find her worried ones staring back at him.

"Me neither, does this mean you're staying?" Although he was trying to look confident of her answer, he was secretly terrified of her answer. His terror was only heightened when she wordlessly got out of bed, pulled on his shirt and left the bedroom. A couple of minutes later however, she returned with her resignation letter. Sitting down on the bed beside him, she then tore it into pieces and threw the little pieces in the air before smiling widely at him. "Is that a yes?"

Pressing her lips to his, she smiled. When they parted, she whispered against his mouth, "Yes."

"Tal, there's somethin' I need to tell you." Looking into her emerald eyes, he knew what he was about to say was the right thing to be saying. "I love you."

"Oh Ryan…" Grinning like an idiot, she grabbed hold of his hands and squeezed them gently. "I love you too."

That night as they lay in bed, they both knew that she had made the right decision and even if she found herself doubting her importance, Ryan would always have enough faith in her for the both of them and that would always be enough.

_**CSI MIAMI – CSI MIAMI – CSI MIAMI**_

**A/N: **Thanks for reading and staying with this story. I promise to try and update soon. Pretty please review, they always make me smile.


	5. E is for Endings

**DISCLAIMER:** Sadly I do not own CSI Miami. All right belong to CBS but if they would like me to look after Ryan for a while, then I wouldn't mind at all. Anyway, please don't sue; pretty, pretty please I am but a poor student. I do however own Melissa Wolfe and Abigail Wolfe.

**A/N:** This is my first attempt at a Miami fic so please be nice. Thanks for all the reviews so far, they mean a lot. **I also should have mentioned at the beginning that these are one shots so aren't related.**

I would also like to thank those of you for sticking with this, it means a lot.

**SUMMARY:** A series of one-shots, one for each letter of the alphabet. Wolvista with some Hip Huggers.

**TITLE:** The A-Z of Wolvista

_**CSI MIAMI – CSI MIAMI – CSI MIAMI**_

E is for Endings

Opening her eyes, Natalia Wolfe winced as the sunlight flooding in through the gab in the curtains hit her eyes. Rolling onto her other side, she smiled and shuffled closer to her husband; draping an arm around his waist and resting her head on his chest. She had just closed her eyes again when the bedroom door slowly opened and she heard quiet footsteps making their way over to the bed. Keeping her eyes closed, Natalia smiled and pretended to be asleep as she felt the bed dip slightly. As with every morning, she also pretended to be surprised when she felt small fingers tickling her waist and a soft voice whispering in her ear, "Mommy, time to get up."

Rolling onto her back, she grabbed the little girl and started to tickle her hips. "Is it now?" Smiling at her oldest daughter, she pushed herself up into a sitting position and chuckled lightly before looking over at the clock. "Sweetheart, you are aware that it's only six thirty?" The five year old nodded and smiled innocently. "And that it's Saturday?" Again, an innocent smile and small nod.

"I couldn't sleep though mommy." Climbing onto Natalia's lap, she wrapped her arms around her mother's waist and laid her head on her shoulder.

"Tell you what, how about you stay in here with mommy and daddy then?" The little girl nodded and fifteen minutes later, both girls were asleep again.

At eight thirty, Ryan rolled over and smiled as he saw his wife and youngest daughter asleep beside him. Leaning over, he placed a quick kiss to Natalia's lips and propped himself up on one elbow. A few seconds later, her eyes fluttered open and connected with his. "Mornin' gorgeous."

Smiling up at him, she yawned lightly. "Mornin'…I was awake at six thirty this mornin' thanks to someone." Gesturing down to the little girl who was still fast asleep beside her, she affectionately chuckled.

"I wondered what time she came in." Pushing himself into a sitting position, he stretched and looked over at the window. A thin beam of sunlight was still shining through the gap in the curtains and Ryan's smile widened. "Nice day outside I take it."

"Hmm, would certainly appear so." Carefully disentangling herself from her daughter, she also sat up and dropped her head to rest on Ryan's shoulder. "So what's the plan for today?" They both had the day off work thanks to Horatio who always managed to sort the rota out so that they had the same weekends off.

"Well, we could take the kids to the park seein' as it's nice outside." Raising an eyebrow, he waited to see what she thought.

"Yeah, sounds like a plan." Looking down at Melissa, she let out a contented sigh. "I'd better go and see if Abi's awake yet."

"Hmm…I'll go. She hasn't made any noise yet but maybe she's in a good mood this morning." Flashing her wide smile, he climbed out of bed and made his way out into the hall before walking into their youngest daughter's room.

Melissa had been born a year after Ryan and Natalia had gotten married and then three years later; Natalia had given birth again, this time to their second daughter, Abigail. The whole team had been at the wedding and despite their past differences; Eric had been the best man. Calleigh had been head bridesmaid and Natalia's sisters had also been bridesmaids. Horatio had given Natalia away and, despite his usual composure, had actually shed a small tear when she had asked him to be the one to walk her down the isle. When Melissa had been born, they had asked Calleigh and Eric to be godparents and when Abigail had been born, they had asked Horatio and Maxine Valera.

Walking into Abigail's bedroom, he walked over to the bed and lowered the railing before sitting at the end of the bed. "Abi sweetheart, time to get up."

The little girl's eyes immediately fluttered open and she smiled. "Mornin' daddy."

"Mornin' beautiful…how do you fancy going to the park today?" The little girl sat up and rubbed her eyes before nodding.

"Yay! Can we daddy?"

He nodded and stood up before picking her up and smiling. "Course we can sweetie…now, let's go and say mornin' to mummy too." Carrying her back into their bedroom, he stopped in the doorway and laughed at the sight of Natalia tickling their eldest daughter.

"Mommy no! Stop it!" Melissa was giggling and trying to dodge Natalia's fingers as she tickled her hips.

"But you do it to me all the time." Her teasing smile made Melissa giggle even harder, both of them clearly oblivious to Ryan and Abigail's presence.

"Mommy!" Abigail shouted and Natalia looked up to find Ryan stood in the doorway.

"Hey sweetie." Ryan carried Abi over to the bed and placed her in Natalia's lap as Melissa climbed over her mother's legs.

Holding her arms out to Ryan, Melissa smiled sweetly. "Morning daddy!"

"Good morning princess." Sitting down on the edge of the bed, he pulled Melissa into his arms and placed a kiss to her honey curls.

"Mommy said we're going to the park today…are we?" Ryan chuckled at the hopeful expression on her face and nodded.

"Yep, we certainly are so why don't we go and make a start on breakfast?" The little girl nodded and Ryan smiled at Natalia. "Pancakes okay?"

"Perfect, I'll get Abi dressed then come and give you a hand."

Ryan nodded and stood up before picking up Melissa and kissing her cheek. "Come on trouble, let's go and make a start."

"I'm not trouble daddy…I'm very well behaved." Her voice was very matter-of-fact and both adults laughed as Melissa lightly tugged Ryan's hair.

"Of course you are sweetheart."

_**CSI MIAMI – CSI MIAMI – CSI MIAMI**_

At eleven thirty, Natalia locked the front door and put the keys in her handbag before turning and grabbing the handles of the pushchair. The four of them then set off for the park. Natalia pushed Abigail in the pushchair and Ryan gave Melissa a piggyback. The park was only a ten minute walk from their three-bedroom house and as it was a warm day, the stroll was pleasant. Ryan had prepared a picnic just before they had left the house and, as Natalia was pushing the buggy, he carried the basket. When they got to the park; Natalia spread the blanket out on the grass whilst Ryan helped Melissa down from his shoulders.

They had eaten dinner, making conversation and planning a family holiday then taken the children to play. Ryan played with Abi on one of the children's slides whilst Natalia pushed Melissa on the swings. "Daddy?"

"Yes sweetie?" Abi landed at the bottom of the slide and Ryan picked her up, swinging her around in a circle as she giggled.

"How did you meet mommy?" He had already told her the story a million times but never refused to tell it to her again.

"Well sweetheart…" As he continued to tell her the story of how he and Natalia met, she smiled and snuggled into her father's chest.

Meanwhile…

"Mommy?" Melissa gripped the chains of the swing and waited patiently for her mother.

"Yes princess?" Natalia stopped pushing her so that she didn't go too high…Melissa had taken after Ryan and was terrified of heights…and waited for her answer.

"Are you and daddy bestest friends?" Natalia smiled to herself but her smile faded when Melissa asked, "Because a girl at school said that her mommy and daddy were best friends until her daddy left." Melissa's voice was soft and quiet.

Sighing, Natalia sat down on the swing next to her daughter and smiled softly. "Listen sweetheart, me and daddy are best friends but I promise you that daddy is going nowhere. He loves you and Abi and he would never leave you."

"I know but Emma's daddy loved her too but he still left her mommy." Her voice was filled with worry and Natalia reached out to take Melissa's smaller hands in her own.

"Look baby, I love your daddy and he loves me and I swear that we are never splitting up…me and your daddy are going to be together forever." Natalia silently prayed that her daughter would believe her because she truly believed every word she was saying.

The little girl finally nodded and smiled. "Okay mommy."

Half an hour later, Natalia and Ryan were sitting watching Melissa and Abi playing on a seesaw. "Ryan?"

"Hmm?" Leaning back on his elbows, he twisted his head to look at her.

"Melissa asked me before if…if you were gonna leave." Ryan's eyes grew wide and Natalia looked at him sadly.

"Why would I leave?" Natalia shook her head and he sat up straight. "Talia?" She said nothing and he sighed. "Natalia, I'd never leave you guys; you're my wife and I love you to bits. I loved you when we got married, I loved you even more when you had our children and…and I'll never ever stop loving you." His eyes conveyed all of his sincerity and she smiled at him. "You and the kids mean everything to me…I'd never walk out on you."

"I know, I guess…I guess I just needed to hear you say it." He smiled at her and she smiled back before shuffling closer to him and wrapping her arms around his waist. He wrapped his around her shoulders and kissed the top of her head as she rested it on his shoulder. "I love you too."

"Why would Lissy think that I was gonna leave?" His voice was filled with concern and worry.

Automatically reading his mind, Natalia reassured him, "It's not your fault. She was worried because she said her best friend at school had parents who were best friends and then her father left. Lissy was just worried that we'd end up the same way."

"Yeah well…no matter what happens we will always be together. Right till the very end…longer than that." Dropping another kiss to her head, he smiled and watched his daughters playing.

_**CSI MIAMI – CSI MIAMI – CSI MIAMI**_

They were still sitting watching their children play when Natalia heard a familiar voice shouting to her. "Aunty Talia!" Pulling away from Ryan, she looked up and saw a little girl with blonde, curly hair running straight at her. Smiling, she held her arms open as the child ran into them.

"Uncle Ryan!" As soon as the girl had appeared, a little boy did. He had short, black, spiky hair and a cheeky smile.

Ryan smiled and looked down at the boy who had flung himself at him. "Adam! How are you?"

"I'm okay." Pulling back, the boy smiled.

"Hey trouble." Natalia smiled down at the child in front of her. "And where is your mommy hmm? Not been running off again have you?" She offered the girl a teasing smile.

"No, she's coming now." As soon as the words had escaped her mouth, her mother walked over to them.

"Hey Tal, Ryan." Smiling, she sat down opposite them and stuck her tongue out at the little boy. "How about next time we tell mommy where you're running off too huh?"

"Sorry momma." Both children spoke at the same time and Ryan and Natalia laughed.

"Hey Cal, where's Eric?" Ryan raised an eyebrow but before Calleigh could answer, Adam interrupted.

"Mommy can I go play with Melissa and Abi?" He looked over at the two children who were now playing with a ball on a patch of grass not far away.

"Course you can sweetie." Looking at her daughter, she smiled. "Are you going too Mari or are you staying here?"

"No, I'll go play too." Smiling up at Natalia, she giggled. "See you later Aunty Talia…bye Uncle Ryan." Both adults waved as she ran off after her older brother.

Calleigh affectionately shook her head before turning to face Ryan and Natalia. "Eric's at work, Horatio asked him if he'd go in this afternoon so I said I'd bring the kids to the park for a bit."

Calleigh and Eric had gotten married three months after Natalia and Ryan, and like the Wolfe wedding, the whole team had been there to witness it. Ryan had been best man and Natalia and Maxine Valera had been bridesmaids. Horatio hadn't walked Calleigh down the isle, as her father had, but he had stood proudly at the front of the church like a second father to her. They had two children, a boy named Adam and a girl named Marisol; named after Eric's sister who had passed away a couple of years earlier.

Ryan nodded. "Yeah, Horatio's asked me to work late tomorrow." Horatio was very understanding and often arranged their shifts so that they got as much time with their children as possible. Very rarely did he ask them to work late nights or very early morning but the lab was very busy lately so each CSI had worked a few extra hours to help out.

"Oh that reminds me, are you guys working on Friday night?" Natalia shook her head and Calleigh smiled.

"No, we both have the night off." Natalia leant back on her hands and waited for Calleigh to explain.

"Great, me and Eric were wondering if you wanted to come over for dinner. You can bring the kids if you want; I know my two love playing with them."

"Sure, we'd love to come." Ryan answered for them but smiled down at Natalia.

_**CSI MIAMI – CSI MIAMI – CSI MIAMI**_

That night at eight thirty, Ryan was stood in the bedroom helping Melissa brush her teeth whilst Natalia was in Abigail's room helping her to get her pyjamas on.

"So, mommy tells me you were worried about me leaving?" His voice was quiet as he put the toilet lid down and sat on it.

Melissa stopped brushing and spat into the sink. "I guess so but mommy says I don't need to worry."

Ryan smiled and pulled the hem on his little girl's pyjama top so that she moved closer to him. "Mommy's right. I love you, Abigail and mommy very much and I promise that I'm never ever going to leave you." She nodded and smiled up at him. "You're my little princess." Tickling her hips, he laughed as Melissa started to giggle. "No matter what happens, daddy will always be here okay?"

"Okay daddy, I love you too." Wrapping her arms around his waist, she hugged him tightly.

"Now come on, let me see those nice shiny teeth of yours." Melissa smiled widely and Ryan chuckled. "Perfect." Standing up, he held his hand out to her. "Now, let's go and say 'night night' to your sister then you can have a bedtime story."

Walking into Abigail's room, they found Natalia sitting at the side of the bed reading a story to the little girl. "And they all lived happily ever after. The end."

"Aww, we missed it." Ryan chuckled as Natalia affectionately shook her head. "We just came to say 'goodnight'." Walking over to the side of the bed, Ryan leant down and kissed Abigail's forehead. "Night sweetie pie."

"Night night daddy, love you." She sleepily smiled and yawned.

"Love you too." Melissa and Natalia also said goodnight to her then they set about putting Melissa to bed.

An hour later, Ryan and Natalia were sitting on the sofa watching TV. "Did you talk to Lissy?" Looking up at him, Natalia raised an eyebrow.

"Yeah, she's okay." Nodding, Natalia smiled and snuggled into Ryan's side.

"Good…she idolises you." He lightly chuckled and wrapped an arm around her before contentedly sighing.

"And I love you all too."

_**CSI MIAMI – CSI MIAMI – CSI MIAMI**_

Beep…beep…beep…beep! Rolling onto her side, Natalia Boa Vista groaned and looked at the clock. She had been in the middle of a wonderful dream. "Shit! Late for work! Not good!" She quickly climbed out of bed and rushed into the bathroom.

Half an hour later, she was dragging a hairbrush through her still-damp hair and looking for her car keys. After finding them underneath a couple of letters which still hadn't been opened the day before, she grabbed her coat and left the house. Rushing down the corridor and into the break room, she quite literally bumped into Ryan. "Sorry Ryan, I umm…I overslept and my alarm went off late. I guess you could say I'm in a bit of a rush."

He chuckled lightly and she sighed. "Well you can stop rushing, Horatio asked me where you were this morning and I told him that you'd be late 'cuz you were having car troubles."

"Really?" He nodded and she threw her arms around him. "Oh thank you, you're a lifesaver."

"Don't mention it." Opening his locker, he pulled out his cell phone and car keys.

"You off already?" Confusion filled her voice, she was sure that Ryan had started at the time she was meant to so he shouldn't be leaving yet.

"No, I promised Horatio I'd go and pick some stuff up for him." She nodded and he closed his locker before heading for the door.

"Hey Ryan?" He turned around and raised an eyebrow in question. This was her chance, her chance to make her 'happy ending' come true. "Do you umm…do you wanna go for a drink tonight?"

Smiling at her, he nodded. "Sure, I'd love to."

"Great, well I'll see you later."

"Yeah, see you later." He left the room, a wide grin on his face as he headed for the car.

A couple of minutes later, Eric Delko walked in and raised an eyebrow as he caught sight of Natalia's wide smile. "Someone is very cheerful this morning."

"Yeah well…I guess you could say I've just mapped out my future." Delko slowly nodded and she walked over to him. "Maybe you should too."

"Huh?" He looked at her, confusion filling his eyes.

"Me and Ryan are going for a drink tonight, why don't you come?"

He thought about if for a minute before nodding. "Yeah alright, I'm in."

She nodded and headed for the door but turned before leaving. "Oh and Eric?" He looked up at her and waited. "Ask Calleigh to come too." Winking at him, she left the room and started the rest of her life.

_**CSI MIAMI – CSI MIAMI – CSI MIAMI**_

**A/N:** Well here you go guys, another chapter. Hope you liked this one. Please review and let me know what you thought and just to clear things up…this chapter is NOT the last one. I know it is called endings but it is a oneshot and we still have F-Z to go. Thanks for reading and I promise I will try to update soon.


	6. F is for Fire

**DISCLAIMER:** Sadly I do not own CSI Miami. All right belong to CBS but if they would like me to look after Ryan for a while, then I wouldn't mind at all. Anyway, please don't sue; pretty, pretty please I am but a poor student.

**A/N:** This is my first attempt at a Miami fic so please be nice. Thanks for all the reviews so far, they mean a lot. **I also should have mentioned at the beginning that these are one shots so aren't related.**

I would also like to thank those of you for sticking with this, it means a lot.

WARNING: Character deaths, I am so sorry but I needed this to happen for this oneshot to work.

**The bits in italics are the present whereas the normal is the past!**

**SUMMARY:** A series of one-shots, one for each letter of the alphabet. Wolvista with some Hip Huggers.

**TITLE:** The A-Z of Wolvista

_**CSI MIAMI – CSI MIAMI – CSI MIAMI**_

F is for Fire

_Staring down at the gravestone in front of her, Natalia sighed and couldn't stop the couple of salty tears which broke free and trickled down her cheeks. "Why?" The broken whisper was carried away by the breeze as she looked down at the stone slab; remembering those that had fallen that fateful month ago._

_A comforting arm wrapped around her shoulders and squeezed gently. "I know you probably won't believe me but…you'll move on."_

"_Maybe I don't want to." The voice which escaped was quiet and weak and she hardly recognised it as her own._

"_They wouldn't want this Natalia…he wouldn't want this." The voice was quiet and somewhat distracted as he also remembered._

_They both stood in silence for a good ten minutes before Natalia's whisper broke the silence. "It isn't fair."_

"_I know." Such a simple answer, not particularly comforting but at the same time not patronising. _

_Anger suddenly took over as she whirled around and looked him in the eye. "No, you don't know! You don't know what it's like having someone's life in your hands and not being able to save them! Having someone you care so much about die in your arms!" He tried to interrupt but she continued regardless. "To have someone sacrifice their life for yours and I tried so hard to save him but I just couldn't and it isn't fair! I should have been able to do something!" Bursting into a fit of sobs, she collapsed into his arms and sighed. "I miss them all so much and…and…I dream at night and…they just…they just won't go away! I lost my best friends!"_

_**CSI MIAMI – CSI MIAMI – CSI MIAMI**_

1 Month Earlier

"Hey Tal, you got a minute?" Turning around, Natalia came face-to-face with Ryan who had a wide smile plastered on his face.

"Well aren't you happy today." Smiling, she let out a small chuckle and raised an eyebrow. "Go on, what do you need a minute of my time for?"

"I was going to ask if you want to come and watch a movie tonight with me, Cal and Delko. Please say yes or I really will be 'the tagalong'." She pretended to be contemplating for a minute but had to say 'yes' when Ryan adopted the same expression that she had seen on lost puppies wandering the streets.

"Okay then, we can't have poor little Ryan feeling awkward now can we?" He threw her a sarcastic smile and she laughed. "What time?" He was about to answer when she voiced her next thought. "And what film come to think of it?" He tried to answer again but was cut off yet again. "And where?"

Placing a finger over her mouth, he let out a small laugh. "Well if you'll stop talking for a second I can tell you."

He removed his finger and opened his mouth but before he could answer, "Sorry." Looking at her with raised eyebrows, she sheepishly shrugged. "Sorry…go on, I'll be quiet."

He waited for a minute; giving her the chance to add anything else in and when she didn't, he smiled and started to answer her questions. "We are going at seven thirty and then we thought we could get pizza afterwards or somethin'." She nodded but remained silent. "We still haven't decided what to watch, we're just gonna sort of turn up and then decide and as for where…where we usually go." She smiled and nodded again but still remained silent. "I'm done now if you wanna ask anythin' else."

"Just checking…it is after all rude to interrupt." Both of them laughed at this. "Okay well how about I pick you up and we can go together."

"Or, we could get a taxi and go out for a few drinks after we've been for pizza." This was Ryan's subtle way of asking Natalia out but, of course, she didn't pick up on this and simply nodded.

"Yeah sure, sounds good." Looking down at her watch. "Anyway, I'd better get back to work but I will see you later…maybe we can meet up for lunch?" This was her subtle way of asking Ryan out…again…he didn't notice.

"Yeah, sounds great. I'll see you later." With one last smile, he turned and headed for Horatio's office as she headed for the DNA lab to ask Valera for some results which she had been waiting all morning for.

_**CSI MIAMI – CSI MIAMI – CSI MIAMI**_

_The night would have been perfect if they had all made it to the cinema. A horrific attack on the lab had not only ruined their date but torn the team apart. That day would forever be etched in the survivors' memories and Natalia couldn't help but think of how different things could have been…how they should have been._

_**CSI MIAMI – CSI MIAMI – CSI MIAMI**_

That afternoon, Ryan and Natalia were sitting in the break room, waiting for Eric and Calleigh to join them. "Where the bloody hell are they?" Ryan looked down at his watch and then stared at the door.

"Ryan, staring at the door isn't going to make them get here any quicker." Natalia laughed as Ryan turned to stare out of the window instead. "Neither is that."

"But I'm hungry…I haven't eaten anything all day." His voice took on a whiny tone and Natalia tried not to laugh.

"Well it was you that suggested we wait for them." Picking up a magazine from the table, she flipped it open and started reading one of the articles as Ryan sighed.

"That was before I realised they were going to take their dear sweet goddamn time getting here." His sentence was punctuated by his stomach protesting at how empty it was. "I know…I feel the same way." Patting his stomach, he looked at the window. "Come on Delko!"

"Why is it always Eric's fault?" He raised an eyebrow in question so she elaborated. "I mean, why is it never Cal?"

"Oh…well that's because…it just is." He lamely finished and continued to stare out of the window.

"I suspect it is because she is a girl and us females are never to blame…it's always you men." He gave a sarcastic laugh and she smiled before continuing to read her article.

Five minutes passed and there was still no sign of them but both were broken from their tasks, her reading and him staring at the refrigerator longingly, by a loud bang. "What was that?" Ryan looked up at Natalia who shrugged.

"I don't know Ryan, I can't see round corners believe it or not." Standing up, she headed for the door before turning to look at him. "Aren't you coming?"

Taking one last look at the refrigerator, Ryan sighed and followed her out of the door. "Where did it even come from?"

"I dunno but we'd better find out." Setting off down the corridor, Ryan wordlessly followed her.

They reached the end of the corridor and Ryan pulled Natalia back against his chest as he saw the black smoke pouring out of one of the labs. "Talia?"

"What the hell?" Her eyes widened at the realisation…the lab was on fire.

"We gotta get out of here." Turning around and taking Natalia with him, he shoved her down the corridor and ran to the nearest fire alarm. It started to go off with a shrill beep and people started to filter out into the hallway, some heading for the nearest doors and other trying to figure out what was happening.

"Ryan, what if something has happened to Cal and Eric?" She shouted over the commotion which was now arising and Ryan strained to hear her. Shaking his head, he stepped closer to her. "I said what if somethin' has happened to Cal and Eric?" Shouting in his ear, she started to panic.

"Go!" The horrified expression indicated that she didn't understand where he was going with this. "Go Natalia! Get out! I'll stay here and look for them!"

"No! I can't leave you!" Grabbing his arm, she squeezed it and looked up at him through sparkly eyes.

"I said go! I'm not having you get hurt!"

"And what if you do?" Terror filled her eyes and he sighed.

"I won't…I'll be out as soon as I find them!" Turning her around, he gave her a gentle push and before she could process what was happening, turned and ran.

_**CSI MIAMI – CSI MIAMI – CSI MIAMI**_

_She wished to God that she had never let him go. The nightmares were always vivid and traumatic but what made it worse, was knowing that it had actually happened. The fire had destroyed them. The entire team had been affected in some way and she still felt guilty that she had lived when they hadn't. They had died to save her._

_**CSI MIAMI – CSI MIAMI – CSI MIAMI**_

Half an hour had passed and everyone was stood outside the lab. The area had been sealed off as several mini-explosions had already taken place due to the chemicals inside the building. Natalia watched on in horror as flames leapt from the building and climbed up the walls. Walking over to one of the officers in charge, she took a deep breath before asking the one question she knew would change her life. "Have you heard from any of them yet?"

The officer shook his head and sighed. "I'm sorry." That was all he said but it was enough to confirm her worst fears. All of her friends…the colleagues who had become family to her…were still in the building.

Unable to watch any longer, she slipped under the police tape and sprinted back into the building. A couple of officers had tried to stop her but she was on a mission and none of them had succeeded. Quickly making her way though the maze of corridors, she shouted out names as she went. "Horatio?" Nothing. "Ryan?" Nothing. "Eric?" Nothing. "Cal?" Nothing. "Maxine?" Again nothing. Making her way to the DNA labs, she knew that at any minute something could give way and nobody would be able to find her.

A couple of minutes later, she was coughing and spluttering but she was determined to find someone…anyone. It was virtually pitch black as she felt her way around. Letting out a yelp in pain, she realised that she had sliced her finger on a piece of broken glass; probably from one of the doors. "Anyone?" It was getting harder to breathe now but she didn't care…she wasn't going to sit by and watch her friends die.

After another few minutes of searching had passed, Natalia felt someone grab her arm. Letting out a small gasp, she whirled around to face the person who was now gripping her arm. Straining to see, she caught sight of a blonde streak of colour. "Calleigh?"

"Natalia?" She immediately recognised the voice and sighed in relief. "Are you okay?"

Natalia's voice was still shaky but she too was filled with relief. "Yeah, are you?"

"I'll be fine…where's Ryan?"

"I…I don't know. He t…told me to leave…" Trailing off, she started to cough as the smoke finally hit her properly and made it almost impossible to breathe. "I c…came back though…I knew you and…and Eric were still in here."

"Come on, we need to get out of here." Clutching Natalia's arm, Calleigh started to lead them back through the crime lab. They made their way down a couple of flights of stairs and into one of the labs which was less smoky. "So you don't know where Ryan is?"

"No, where's Eric?" Calleigh shook her head sadly and shrugged. "What the hell is going on?"

"I don't know. Me and Eric were on our way to meet you and Ryan in the break room when we heard the explosion. The DNA labs have completely gone Natalia…they've gone up in smoke." Shaking her head, the blonde took in a deep breath and sighed. "Someone wanted to get rid of all the evidence we had and…and they've done it."

"We need to find Ryan and Eric…I spoke to the police and the fire teams are on their way out but if we don't find them…" Trailing off, Natalia couldn't bring herself to say it…to say that if they didn't find them soon then they would surely die.

"Where do we even start?" Calleigh's voice was filled with terror and Natalia knew that she had the same fears.

"I…I don't know Cal." Looking at the blonde, she offered her a shaky smile. "I'm glad you're okay."

"I'm glad you're okay too." Pulling her into a quick hug, Calleigh held tightly to Natalia. Although they had had their arguments and each had at some point bitched about the other, they had made close friends a long time ago and had been best friends ever since. When they pulled away from each other, Calleigh looked out into the corridor. "We need to find them and get out of here…this whole place could go up any minute and I don't want any of us to be in it if it does.

"Yeah, I say we start on this floor seein as we're here already." Calleigh nodded and together they made their way out into the hallway. They had been searching for fifteen minutes when the ceiling started to make a creaking noise. Both girls looked up before cringing as a large crack started making its way across. "Cal move outta the way!" Pushing her to one side, Natalia's eyes widened when a large chunk fell and landed where Calleigh had been standing.

"We need to get out of here now!" Grabbing Natalia's wrist, she started dragging her down the corridor as the ceiling started to crumble above them.

"I can't leave without him Cal!"

"We have no choice! For all we know they could be out there waiting for us!" Just as the words had escaped her lips, Eric Delko rounded the corner. "Eric the ceiling! We have to get out of here!"

Looking up, Delko's eyes widened and he grabbed Calleigh's other wrist. "Come on!" They quickly made their way out and started down the stairs. "Where's Wolfe?" Shouting over the noise around him, he waited for one of the girls to answer.

"We don't know! He told Natalia to leave and said he was gonna look for us but she came back in to help!" The three continued to make their way down the stairs as Calleigh told the story which Natalia had told her minutes earlier.

They finally made it to the ground floor and headed for reception, all the time Natalia calling out Ryan's name. "Ryan? Ryan, please just answer!" There was no reply and Natalia's worry heightened. "Where the hell is he?"

"I don't know Natalia…maybe we should get out of here; he could be outside." Delko tried to talk sense into her, knowing that they had to get out. They were just about to head down the corridor however, when Calleigh looked up and screamed. Delko also looked up, following her gaze and groaning when he saw the large crack forming in the ceiling above. He opened his mouth to speak but before he could, the rubble crashed down around them and crushed Calleigh. "Cal!"

"Calleigh?" Natalia and Delko both crouched down and Natalia started to pull off bits of rubble. "Cal? Speak to me." Trying desperately to get a response, Natalia finally caught sight of skin. "Calleigh?"

"Cal sweetheart?" Delko pulled some of the rubble away from her arms and grabbed hold of her hand. "Cal, speak to me."

Natalia pulled away the rubble from Calleigh's head and face and winced when she saw the blood seeping out. "Eric?" Delko looked at Natalia then at Calleigh who was now bleeding from a large head wound.

His eyes widened and he groaned. Shuffling closer to Calleigh, he reached out and placed a hand on her cheek. "Cal?"

"Eric." Her whisper came out broken and in pain. "Eric…I need you to…" He strained to hear her, eventually placing his ear next to her mouth so that he could hear her more clearly. "I need you to…to go on without…m…me."

Looking at her in horror, he shook his head. "No way Cal…I'm not leaving here without you."

"Y…you have no choice Eric. I'll never make it outta here…please…go. I love you." Her eyes slipped closed and Eric frantically shook her arm.

"No Calleigh…don't do this to me!" Salty tears fell over his lashes as he stroked Calleigh's cheek gently with his thumb.

Natalia carefully checked her pulse before sadly shaking her head. "I'm sorry Eric…she's…she's gone." A couple of tears slipped down Natalia's cheek as she placed a hand on Delko's shoulder. "I'm so sorry." The sympathetic whisper was the only thing which broke the silence as Delko silently sobbed. "Wh…what did she say to you?"

"Sh…she told me to…to go on…with…without her." Natalia closed her eyes and sighed before opening them to look at Calleigh. After five minutes of silence, Delko finally spoke up. "I think…I think we should get out of here. We can't bring her back but…but we can make her proud and carry on for her sake." Kissing Calleigh's lips softly, he softly whispered, "I'll always love you Cal." He then stood up and waited for Natalia to say her goodbye.

"I'll miss you Cal…thank you for being like a sister to me." Placing a quick kiss to the blonde's forehead, Natalia stood up and followed Delko down the corridor. Together they made their way over the rubble and to the reception desk but as they neared the door, there was a loud explosion. "Eric?"

"I have no idea…come on let's get out of here." Looking behind him, he was horrified to realise that the explosion was a sign that the rest of the lab had set on fire. "Now Natalia!" He pushed her out of the door but just as he tried to follow her, the lab exploded and flames burst out into the street.

"Eric! No!" Turning, she shielded her eyes and tried to make out Delko's shape but was dragged away by a couple of EMTs who took her over to one of the ambulances to check she was okay. Looking up at one of them, she tried not to cry. "My f…friend he was…he was in the building w…when…" Trailing off, she gestured to the building and sighed. "I need you to f…find him." Both her eyes and her voice begged and pleaded and the female EMT nodded.

"Don't worry miss, we'll find your friend." Natalia closed her eyes and tried to block out the image in front of her.

"What about Ryan Wolfe? Have you heard from him?" She silently prayed that the EMT would say yes.

"I'm sorry Miss Boa Vista; nobody's seen or heard from him yet."

"How about Horatio?" She started to fidget and the EMT sighed in slight annoyance.

"Miss Boa Vista, I need you to keep still." The voice was filled with exasperation and Natalia slowly nodded and sighed. The sooner she was checked over, the sooner she could start to look for the rest of the team.

_**CSI MIAMI – CSI MIAMI – CSI MIAMI**_

_She constantly thought about how she should have fought harder for them…for every friend she had lost that day. The day after the fire had been the worst as the death count had risen and she had seen her co-workers, visitors and companions pulled from the rubble. There were a quite a few lucky survivors but a lot of people who had been in the building had perished._

_**CSI MIAMI – CSI MIAMI – CSI MIAMI**_

A week after the incident, the investigation had officially begun. Staring at the burnt out building in front of her, Natalia couldn't stop the single tear which rolled down her cheeks. "After everything that's happened here…things are never gonna be the same are they?" Turning to look up at her boss, she sighed and returned her gaze to the building.

"No miss Boa Vista, they aren't." Wrapping an arm around Natalia's shoulders, Horatio sighed. "We'll never forget them Natalia and every time we catch a criminal, every time we lock them up and undo their lies we'll be doing it in honour of them."

"It isn't fair Horatio, it just isn't fair." Leaning into his side, she wrapped her arms around his waist and sobbed.

"I know it isn't but we'll catch whoever did this and when we do, we'll make them pay for what they've done." A lone, crystal tear slipped over Horatio's lashes and made its way down his face as he tightened his arm around Natalia. "I promise that they won't get away with this."

_**CSI MIAMI – CSI MIAMI – CSI MIAMI**_

_Now she stood in the graveyard, looking down and remembering. "The dreams will get better Natalia…I know they will." Softly kissing the top of her head, he sighed. "And you did all you could. You couldn't save them but you saved me."_

_**CSI MIAMI – CSI MIAMI – CSI MIAMI**_

The day after the incident she saved him. She was helping to look for survivors when she heard a pained groan. Rushing in the direction of the noise, she pulled away the rubble with her bare hands and smiled widely when she found the person whom the noise belonged to. "Nat…" The person tired to speak but trailed off and winced in pain.

"Don't panic, we're gonna get you outta there okay?" The person simply nodded and allowed their eyes to slip closed. "I need an EMT over here now!" Shouting out to anyone who would listen, Natalia pulled away more rubble and grabbed the person's hand.

"Don't…don't leave me." The small voice pleaded and she smiled a shaky smile.

"Never would."

_**CSI MIAMI – CSI MIAMI – CSI MIAMI**_

"_I know I did and I'd do it all over again to find you." Her voice was quiet and soft as she thought about exactly how lucky she was._

"_Listen, we can't bring them back but we'll never forget them and that has to be enough." Pulling away from Natalia, he crouched down and placed the flowers on top of the gravestone. "Rest in peace guys, we'll always remember you."_

_Natalia also crouched down and wiped away a couple of tears before kissing her fingertips and pressing them against the headstone. "I'll never forget what you guys did for me." She then stood up and took a deep breath. "Let's go home Ryan." Lacing her fingers with Ryan's, she looked up at him and smiled a shaky smile. "There's a video I wanna watch. A certain wedding I wanna relive."_

"_You know, that sounds like a nice idea." Ryan took one last look at the stone which read, 'Here lies Eric and Calleigh Delko. Beloved family, friends and CSIs. Dedicated, selfless, brave and always missed.' Tightening his grip on his girlfriend's fingers, he led her away from the grave as the two looked towards the future…never once forgetting how the past had gotten them where they were today._

_**CSI MIAMI – CSI MIAMI – CSI MIAMI**_

**A/N: **Thanks for reading. This was a longer one to make up for the wait between chapters and the shortness of the others. Please review and let me know what you thought and again, I apologise for the character deaths.


End file.
